


Heart of Ice

by heartonpins



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartonpins/pseuds/heartonpins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Jack Frost has become a Guardian. It's great, having people not ignoring him. What could be better? How about an entire realm dedicated to the season of Winter? Once introduced to the notion of seasonal realms, Jack is made aware of a woman called Sister Winter, the ruler of the season. He's intrigued, as she is as mysterious and cold as winter itself. What is her story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Ice

He had rarely ever cared to keep track of what seasons ended when and where. So long as it was cold enough for snow to happen, he'd bring on the flurries and snow days. If it wasn't, he'd just move to somewhere else that was cold enough to handle it. He didn't have a home to stick to, so flying about wasn't a problem. Obviously, winter was his favorite of all seasons, as the end of spring and all of summer brought out a lull in the weather. How people could deal with the uncomfortable heat for weeks on end was a mystery to him, although, being a human was probably the main answer. He'd been human once... not that he could remember it. He was Jack Frost, that's all he ever knew anymore, and he loved it.

But now he was Jack Frost the Guardian, a slightly shinier title with a few perks. The most important one being that now he was in league with the other Guardians and not some sort of social outcast he'd been for three hundred years. While he remained the same, it was a welcome change to not be, well, ignored- and hopefully liked.

His favorite Guardian to visit was North, which came as little surprise, as he lived in a place surrounded by snow, and maybe a little bit because he was Santa Claus. He lived in a big building that was mostly used as a factory that created toys all year around for the one big night every December. A location which, as many times as he tried, Jack had never been able to get close enough to even look inside before getting chased off by his dutiful workers, the yetis.

Now he was allowed free reign inside the place to explore, provided he didn't cause havoc or mess with toy production. Jack had enough respect to hold to that.

Today he was hanging around one of the upper floors, watching several elves try to see how many of themselves they could stack onto one another. They were nearly as tall as is staff and were losing stability with every second. Jack laughed. All this time he thought the elves were like in the movies and cartoons, the ones who made all of the toys, but these guys? These guys were idiots, not that he'd tell them that.

North was off somewhere in his office making the final preparations to leave for whatever this big event was. All Jack knew was it was a ceremony for the spring or something. A day he always found a little strange as it didn't seem to be that much of a big deal around he world. When he had asked, North said it was more of a formality, than an actual time to say spring had begun.

"Alright!" Came the boisterous voice of North as the large man exited his office, wearing his tell-tale red travel cloak and fur hat. Jack had to leave the fun of the stack-able elves and hopped over the railing, using the wind to guide him down to the lower floor. He stepped onto the railing and down onto the wooden paneling. "Jack, are you ready?"

"Been ready, big guy." The ice elf followed the jovial man as they stepped into the peculiar round elevator to go to the bottom floor. "Could you tell me what this whole thing is for again?"

"It is the Spring Equinox, a time to celebrate the offical start of spring." Go figure, thought Jack but he remained quiet. North lead the way through the ground floor of the factory off to a seperate room that lead into a long ice cavern. The sleight, pulled by his famous reindeer, were at the ready.

"Yeah but winter is still happening isn't it? I mean there's a pretty big blizzard somewhere, last I checked."

"Yes, yes. Nature decides when the weather is ready to change, regardless of when the world decides so on their calendars. They believe the longest day of the year signifies the beginning of winter. The ceremony we're going to is in celebration of the 'end'. Hop in!" North took to the driving seat of the sleigh while Jack hopped into the back. He'd get a small time to enjoy feeling like he was being driven around by chauffeur. It did feel a little strange that for such a big event, North seemed to be the only one interested in going. Now that Jack was apart of the Guardians, somehow the invitation was extended to him.

Their conversation had to be stopped as the hectic run through the ice tunnel wasn't a fit situation for anyone to be talking. Once they were in the air, soaring over the white mountains and snow covered drifts of the North Pole, did North continue to explain. Still holding the reins, he glanced back to Jack every now and then so he wasn't talking to the air whistling past them.

"Everyone from all over between spring and winter gather at a special place within the seasonal realm. It's a time for those to get together and chat and catch up."

"So.. it's basically a giant party?"

"Yes!" North loved the idea of a party. An event for people to get together and enjoy each others company. "It happens four times a year, but only two are the most important."

Jack thought a second and then offered, "The Winter and.. Summer Solstice?"

North held up and index finger in a gesture of dinging an invisible bell. "Correct! Sprites and Spirits from all over the globe get together. This will be your first time going, so, ah, try not to be overwhelmed."

Jack was becoming both nervous and intrigued by the second, he wasn't sure which one was making his stomach twist. "And where are we going exactly?"

North withdrew a crystal ball from his thick coat and whispered words that were carried away in the wind. The ball swirled with a brief image of the scene it was asked for before North threw it ahead of the sleigh. It popped like a firework, opening a swirling portal of color and particles. A second later, they had passed through, the scenery of the North Pole had vanished entirely. Jack looked over the edge of the sleigh down onto the new world below. They flew over a valley, filled with a variety of colors Jack never thought he'd see in juxtaposition. Below, there were hills and forests of snow, but further ahead it abruptly stopped and gave way to a view of pink flowers and floral trees that stretched off to the horizon. On the other side of the sleigh, the winter wonderland gave way into autumn colored trees of red and gold, and that stopped into a land luscious and green, with fields of grass and forests stretching off into the distant mountains. It was as if all four seasons had collided to one point.

And it was at this 'point' they were flying towards. The closer they got, the more Jack could see... something. Sitting in the dead center of a large lake, where one sliver of it was frozen solid where it connected with the wintry scene, was a large palace like structure. It had a large building in the center, oval in shape, that glinted like the domed roof was made of opal. There were four wings, branching off on the corners and into, what he guessed, was the triangular point of the season where it joined. North brought the sleigh to a gradual decent, slowing down enough to land within the frost covered grassy clearing between Winter and Spring.

North hopped down from the driver's seat and set the reins down. The reindeer were trained enough to not run away and North trusted them to remain there. "The ceremony is due to start shortly. Plenty of time to go in and meet the others."

"O-others?" Jack replied as he followed suit and took pace beside the man. Truthfully, he was barely getting used to being noticed by four others, not an entire building full of people who could see him. The knot in his stomach tightened. He walked alongside him, feeling the soft crunch of the frost and grass beneath his feet. Small flowers were budding along the bushes and trees. He was familiar with this sort of environment, not exactly winter but not fully spring.

Through the trees, they found a pathway lined with decorative hanging lanterns. Jack was glad North knew where he was going, otherwise the boy would have definitely gotten lost. They walked along the path in silence for several minutes. Then trees stopped and cleared away at the edge of the lake. The path stretched on ahead of them, and met with a long black metal bridge that extended over the lake to the building at its center. The roofs glinted in the sunlight, reflecting different colors as they began their steps along the bridge.

Jack walked quietly, staring in awe at the sight. He could see other people, both walking and flying to and from the building. Many were gathered outside, he couldn't imagine how many would be packed within. He kept close to North, using the larger man as something to hide himself behind.

The inside of the palace was just as beautiful, if not more so, than the outside. Namely because it was as if all four seasons were crammed into each corner, meshing together seamlessly into one another. Sprites of all shapes and sizes, from small fairies that could fit in his palm, to people and creatures as large as North's Yetis roamed about. The decorations within gave off a very strong impression of winter. The chandeliers hanging above were made of crystal clear ice, as were the columns, and everything was accented with designs of light blue and grays. The sound of conversation echoed off the walls, forming a white noise. The entire place was.. lively. It made an already happy North even more excited.

People greeted them, both Jack and North, welcoming them to the celebration and offering small party favors of finger food or drinks. Jack just wanted to look around. All of these people, sprites and otherwise, they were all apart of one of the four seasons? It was easy to guess, as each one held some sort of quality of where they went.

Jack, as he well knew, had white hair. Any other sprite or person in the room also having white hair was a given sign that they were from winter. Spring, or Summer - he wasn't sure- seemed to be decorated in flowers and grasses. Autumn, he wasn't so sure on that one either, but red and golds seemed to be a sign.

"Jack, this way." Said North as he guided the awed ice elf towards the corner covered in ice and accented with blues. Winter. Jack tapped the elbow of the big guy.

"So who exactly is here?"

"Anyone who is from the season of Winter. Christmas is in winter. So is New Years, he should be wandering around here somewhere. You will also find Cupid and the Leprechaun."

Jack was beginning to get the picture. "Right so... what about the Groundhog?"

"He is shared between Spring and Winter, as you well know what he does. They have a... precarious relationship, the three of them."

"T-them?"

His question went unanswered as North had spotted someone he was familiar with. He let out an exclamation of joy and threw open his arms. "New Years! It is so wonderful to see you!"

Jack stepped around the two to get a better look. The man North was hugging was a little taller than he, Jack, and just as gangly, with large ears supporting a top hat an a rather festive looking three piece suit of reds, golds, silvers and greens.

"It's great to see you too!" Said the man once they separated. "So sorry for always having to miss your New Years parties, friend, I always seem to have places to be."

North chuckled and patted the man's shoulder with a large hand. "It is alright, you are very busy. I understand." He glanced to Jack, who was looking a little lost with no one to guide him. "Ah! This is my friend, Jack Frost!"

The curly haired gentlemen looked to the ice elf in both surprise and curiosity. "Yes! I've heard of you!" He extended a hand to shake.

"You have?" Jack took his hand and gave a half hearted, distracted, grip.

"Yes, in one of the Christmas songs they play every year. A nipper of noses, as I've heard." He let go of Jack's hand, but the elf realized there was something in it. He looked down at a small party cracker. Once pulled it would sound off a loud noise like a small firework and throw confetti in the air.

North went onto explain, as Jack seemed to have his tongue caught. "Jack is one of the new Guardians, chosen by Manny himself. The whole fiasco with Pitch was stopped thanks to him." North looked at him proudly. Jack glanced away bashfully and mumbled.

"Well it wasn't all me."

New Years gave a tap to Jack's upper arm. "Not many people can say they stood up to Pitch. Dreadful fellow, I hear. Oh! If you'll excuse me, I just saw a friend of mine in the crowd. Enjoy the celebration both of you. Happy New Year and all that!" And with that New Years left, disappearing into the throng of people. Jack had to marvel at the thought. He'd just met New Years. He didn't even think the event was enough to warrant a Sprite for it but he was surprised. He wondered what other events might have their own mascots. Or if there were other Guardians.

"Everyone here, they're all.. holidays?" He asked.

"No, no." North's voice was calm as he shook his head. "Not enough holidays or Guardians to create a crowd like this. Anyone who is not one of the two are workers of the season." He gestured down to the floor where, Jack hadn't noticed, were two foot tall elves walking around. They looked like small children, mostly female, with short curly white hair and light green sweaters and skirts. They looked more like elves than North's. "Snow Gypsies. They help carry around the snow needed for winter." Then he pointed over to another group of women, this time as tall as Jack, decked in floor length dresses and aprons. "Those are the Sleet Sisters, and beside them, the Hail Fellows. All important helpers of Winter."

A thought struck Jack. "Wait, does that make me one of them?" North gave him a knowing smile and nod. The feeling rising within Jack was something strange. He'd call it warm, although it'd be ironic to say such a thing. How was he supposed to feel after being told he was part of something... so complex. He wasn't the only one to bring winter to the world. There were others, just like him. Through the warm feeling he felt filling his chest, he also felt a small sharp sting. There were others... all this time. And he never knew.

The emotion didn't have time to take hold as a loud sound above them rang out. Jack thought there must have been speakers set up to play music when he was surprised upon looking towards the roof of the domed atrium. Cherubs, holding horns to their lips, were playing a tune that called the attention of everyone in the room. Judging by North's excitement, whatever this celebration was for was probably starting. The room settled and became quiet, sprites and elves slowly stepped back to create a large opening towards one end of the atrium. There stood a stage, long and oval shaped, decorated on either end by a curved railed stairway. Towards the back were two small staircases that didn't seem to lead to anything.

There was a flurry of green and flowers in the center of the stage. Someone appeared as the leaves dissipated. Her hair dark and long, her dress, dark and green, made up of what looked like thousands of leaves. Her eyes, her expression, suggested she knew knowledge well beyond what her age appeared.

Jack had to stand on the tip of his bare toes to see over the heads of the others in the leaned down to whisper into Jack's ear, something he hadn't been aware he was doing and gave the elf a surprise at the sudden looming man leaning over. "That is Mother Nature."

Jack looked between North and the stage in disbelief. He must have been joking. "That... she's Mother Nature? All of it?"

"Welcome, all." Said the woman, her green eyes glinting as she looked around the room. "You all know why we are gathered here, I need not make a large introduction. I hope all of you have had a wonderful Winter. As always, the season was as beautiful as ever. We must give our thanks to those who put effort behind it."

Most of the room turned towards the corner of Winter and gave an applause. The sprites gave small bows and clapped for themselves, a job well done. When they finished, the woman at the center returned to speaking.

"Now, we shall welcome the start of Spring, when the world will wake up from its slumber and begin a new." The woman stepped back and held open her arms. "Bring forth the Sisters." She disappeared into her swirl of green and flowers again as two other portals opened atop the shorter staircases. They reminded Jack of what North used. The one on the left was outlined with swirling green leaves, pink blossoms, and the sound of birds chirping. The portal to the right was swirling with snow and ice, the sound of howling blizzard wind came from within.

Jack had already been surprised that holidays manifested themselves into a single person, and he was more surprised that he had witnessed Mother Nature herself. So he was even more surprised that he could feel anything more than he already was, when two people stepped out from the swirling portals.

A young woman with hair rosey and curly stepped out from the left. Her outfit was a dark pink and looked like a short dress made out of blossom petals. Her shoes were green and swirled up her legs like vines. Tangled in her hair were leaves and flowers and even butterflies. Looking at her made Jack feel warm, like he had stepped out into a warmer than usual spring day. The woman smiled waved a small hand to the large crowd clapping.

The person who stepped out on the right gave Jack an entirely opposite impression. From the portal to winter stepped a young woman. She wasn't smiling as warmly as Spring, her's was more reserved. She wore a floor length gown of layered blues and grays, the collar white and fluffy like a blanket of snow. The clap resounding through the crowd seemed to quiet somewhat at her appearance. This girl wasn't what Jack would have imagined Winter to be. He had assumed white hair and blue eyes were the standard appearance, given the gypsies, the sleet sisters, and the hail fellows, and he himself all had this trait. This girl, she had the blue eyes but her hair was long and dark brown, making her pale complexion almost porcelain. Around her floated five white, fuzzy baubles. Her expression was something he might have expected. Winter wasn't as jovial a time as Spring, he guessed. Although she looked around the room she didn't give off an impression she wanted to be there.

The cherubs above began playing their tune again, this time fluttery in pace. Spring and Winter stepped into the center of the stage, the latter holding up what appeared to be a large crystal ball set within a frame of gold. Inside the ball swirled snowflakes, it looked like an ordinary albeit empty, snow globe. Spring bowed her head and took the orb and frame. The moment her hands touched the clear glass, the snowflakes within were replaced with small pink blossoms and leaves.

Both faced the crowed, Spring handed the orb to a small blossom sprite at her side and raised her hands. On command, the decorations of the room swirled and fluttered, replacing the crystal chandelier with one made of blossoms. The decorations of the main atrium changed from winter to spring, covered in vines and flowers and the sounds of birds and fluttering butterflies. The crowd looked on in awe, Jack along with them. It was as if winter had never been in the atrium in the first place.

The music ended and the people burst into applause, the Spring sprites cheering the loudest. Mother Nature's voice spoke from above. "May you all enjoy a wonderful Spring."

The ceremony itself was over and a freedom was felt throughout the atrium, allowing sprites to intermingle with others and gossip. They spoke about the last few months, the goings on in their season, what ever might have been happening in the human realm.

Jack had seen Sister Spring go off and join those of her season, hugging nearly all of them and speaking in loud, joyful giggles. Sister Winter had stepped off the stage and disappeared somewhere else. Jack stuck to North as he made merry with the sprites of winter. He was a natural social butterfly but Jack wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to do. Could he walk over to the Sleet Sisters or the Hail Fellows and make conversation? Or would they look at him oddly.

He felt a tug on the hem of his jacket and looked down. Looking up at him was a small Snow Gypsy, her hair done in small white curls. She was smiling at him pleasantly and spoke in a soft voice.

"You're Jack Frost, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah." Jack was still getting used to people knowing who he was. He crouched down with one knee on the floor so he was looking eye to eye with the little gypsy. "And what's your name?"

"Tinsel." The little girl replied. She held up something for Jack and the boy held out his hand to accept. She dropped a quarter sized snowflake into his palm.

"For me?" He smiled at the girl. She nodded. A small gift from a small sprite. Jack felt a little more comfortable with the situation.

"Have you met the others?" She asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm not exactly sure how to, uh, break the ice."

Tinsel stepped forward and took Jack's hand, giving it a tug in suggestion. Jack stood, although not all the way up as Tinsel as rather small, and followed her lead. She lead him away from North further into the side of Winter where the other sprites gathered and talked. Several other Snow Gypsies gathered to look upon Jack, as if all knowing he was a new addition to the family.

"These are my sisters." Tinsel looked up to the boy.

"Whoa, all of them?"

They all nodded in unison and began to pipe up their names. When they got to Holly, Jack got the idea they were all named after something associated with winter and tried to steer the conversation to something else before their names stretched on. Tinsel seemed to understand the issue and lead Jack away by the hand again to a table covered in wintry treats. An ice blue beverage filled a crystal clear bowl and small chilled snacks were served on plates. Jack helped himself to a familiar frosted cookie and took a bite, pleased at the taste of cool peppermint.

They moved off to a quieter area of the winter side where smaller groups of sprites gathered and chatted among themselves. Jack finished the last of the cookie as he looked around the atrium. He knelt down again to be eye level with the gypsy. "Hey, Tinsel, what can you tell me about the girl that was up there on the stage?"

Tinsel, who had been biting into a sugar cookie looked up at him. "The girl? You mean Sister Winter?"

"Sister Winter, yeah."

"Well, she's Sister Winter. She's everything that winter is. If she was gone there wouldn't be any winter what so ever."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Tinsel nodded. "It would just be a very long autumn that stretched into spring. No snow, no hibernation, the trees wouldn't be able to sleep. Nature would be thrown out of whack."

North had been searching for Jack through the crowd of winter sprites, and upon finding him his expression brightened. It was difficult for a man of his stature to maneuver around most people, but he had to be extra careful here as there were sprites no taller than his knee. "There you are! I was worried you had gone off to cause mischief."

Jack stood back up. "You really think I'd do something like that in a place like this?" He shrugged. "You'd probably be right. So what now?"

"The ceremony is over, people are welcome to leave or stay as long as they like. If you're eager to leave, just give the word." said North, although his voice and eyes were quietly hinting that the man didn't want to leave so soon. Jack wasn't about to pluck him from a time of being social and away from work so he smiled and gave a small nod.

"You would leave without saying anything to me?" A calm, almost cool, female voice spoke from behind North. He stepped to the side to see who was addressing him but he already knew who it was.

"Sofia!" The man exclaimed, raising his arms in surprise and joy. Now in better view, Jack was able to see in closer detail just who Sister Winter was. Though he didn't recognize her face, his breath hitched in his throat. Just as Spring was beautiful in the way one would view a flower, Winter was beautiful as one would view a landscape covered in snow, glinting in the sunlight. A weird way to describe it but that was exactly the image Jack saw when he looked upon her. He couldn't even lie to himself. She was beautiful, in a way that almost seemed fragile or delicate.

She stood, reserved and poised, but smiling as warmly as winter could be at North. He opened his arms for hug, a little less enthusiastic as he had been with New Years, and Sofia returned the gesture with an embrace of her own.

"It is so good to see you, my child!" Said North, forcefully keeping his voice from roaring over the crowd. "How have you been? Busy?"

"Very busy." Replied the woman. "Winters nowadays need more planning than I care to admit. I'm so sorry that I've been unable to attend your New Years parties, perhaps this year I'll find better time."

"Not to worry." North waved a hand dismissively. "So long as you send me the peppermint cookies I love so much, you may remain off my naughty list."

Sofia smiled at the comment, and then seemed to take notice of the awkward ice elf standing just off from the two of them. North looked between Jack and she and raised an arm in gesture to bring him closer.

"How rude of me! Sofia, I would like for you to meet my dear friend and fellow Guardian, Jack Frost."

Having the girl look so directly at Jack now made his stomach to a small flip. Her eyes were clear and blue, but caught the light in such a way it seemed that's all they were. They lacked a black dot in the center, giving the impression of frosted blue glass.

"Uh.." the sound escaped Jack's mouth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jack Frost." Sofia said with a small, polite nod then looked back at North. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go speak someone about cutting my season short this year. It was a wonderful to see you."

Sister Winter had come and left. Jack watched as she walked away and hardly heard North as he said she was probably speaking about the Groundhog.

The event lasted most of the day and by the time the sun was setting, everyone was leaving through the doors and windows back to their seasons. North and Jack were walking back across the bridge to the sleigh, the latter walking backwards to get one last look of the Seasonal Palace.

"So... there's an entire world just for winter?" He asked aloud.

"Yes," Replied North. "Just as there's one for Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Many of them cannot go into each other's seasons, which is why this palace exists, so that they can gather together under one roof."

"Wow," He muttered. "All this time... I had no idea."

A hard thump on his back nearly knocked the wind out of him and he coughed. North gave a chuckle.

"And now you do. I will show you how you may enter the winter realm so that you can visit with the others. "

Jack liked the idea, but that same sting of darkness within him seemed to rise up at the words. He wanted to feel joyful, happy, unbelievably surprised, at finding out there was a whole world filled with people like him. But at the same time, the fact that he had remained oblivious to this for so long, it hurt.

He'd just have to see his winter world for himself. Perhaps even see more of this Sister Winter and the realm she ruled over.

* * *

_I don't know where this came from. I lied I do know. This has been a fic idea that's been sitting in my head since the movie came out years ago. I never knew where I wanted it to go but I knew how I wanted it to start. I even made an RP blog for Sofia but I never got to fully work with her winter verse. Girl got a whole wikipedia back story._

_I can't guarantee when or even if I'll update this fic as I'm still concentrated on my other one but I give you guys the opening to one of my other fanfictions enjoy~!_

_Also since I probably suck at character description this is[ Sofia's Faceclaim](http://40.media.tumblr.com/10ab4d039c92ed2a268ec324ae7bd058/tumblr_inline_o1bmftR30G1tomjzo_500.png)_


End file.
